codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Substances
This is a List of Substances found in Code Lyoko that are of note. Uranium Uranium is a chemical element with symbol U and atomic number 92. It is very easy to induce fission in. It degrades extremely slowly. Forms of Uranium Uranium has several different naturally occurring isotopes: * Uranium 232 * Uranium 233 * Uranium 234 * Uranium 235 * Uranium 236 * Uranium 237 * Uranium 238 Uranium's only known natural origins are supernova and similar phenomena, since its atomic masses are all greater than those of Iron. However, it can also be created as a decay product from transuranic elements, which are mostly synthetic. Uranium is found on earth primarily in Uraninite, a mineral which is also known as pitchblende. Uraninite is usually purified into Yellowcake Uranium, which is further processed for various nuclear processes such as reactors, weapons, manufacturing higher elements, and research substances. Due to radiation, Uranium is a significant health hazard. Uranium in Code Lyoko French-style Uranium rods "rods sealed in a transparent container with a noble gas buffer and magnetic caps" are used to power the Supercomputer. This was shown in "Common Interest", when the previous rod was no longer usable, and it had to be replaced by having a X.A.N.A.-possessed Peter Duncan steal a replacement rod, and Jeremie installing the replacement. As the rod began to fail, Aelita's heart stopped beating on every failure, along with Lyoko dissolving. Nanomachine Gel In "Amnesia", Mrs. Hertz showed a silver-grey liquid which was populated by nanobots. When heated, it turned purple. Ulrich commented that it looked like Odd's hair gel. In the same episode, X.A.N.A. infected the nanobots, spreading an epidemic, starting from Ulrich. 1 nanothingies.png 10 ulrich makes jam.png 3 ulrich the blue nosed reindeer.png Hornet Acid Main article: Poison Electric Tar In "The Lake", X.A.N.A. attacked the lake island using what appeared to be tar. It is possible that this was just a spectre mixed with water, gaining a sludge-like appearance. When X.A.N.A. activated the tower, tar was able to electrify anyone near it. Nicholas was the first one to be attacked by the tar, then Mrs. Hertz and some students. Lake filled with tar.png Follow me.png Laughing Gas Nitrous oxide (N₂O, more commonly known as the Laughing Gas) is an oxide of nitrogen. As Mrs. Hertz states on a chemistry class in "Laughing Fit", in the past it had mainly been used as an anesthetic for medical treatments. The gas itself is toxic and in very big quantities can cause suffocation, but can be neutralized by some water. The gas appeared in "Laughing Fit" being stored in a pair of red cylinders presented on the chemistry class at the beginning of the episode. Once they were left unattended, X.A.N.A.'s spectre caused the laughing gas to emerge and gain a cloudy form in lavender color. Its first victim was Odd on a rehearsal for the school play, but Sissi neutralized gas by pouring water on him. Later, when Odd was in the Scanner Room, the gas followed him in the scanner, sabotaging his avatar. Jeremie was also forced to flee from the gas. It also attacked Ulrich and Yumi at the school play. First when Ulrich got attacked by it, no one realized what was happening until Sissi neutralized the gas and he and Yumi almost suffocated to death. Classroom gas.png Clods.png Sneaking past the people.png Toxic Fog In "Holiday in the Fog", X.A.N.A. attacked by knocking some barrels over in the gym's storage room. These barrels contained a toxic liquid that evaporated in pink gas. When Jeremie analyzed it at the Factory Interface, it was revealed that it could cause death under longer inhalation. When Jeremie confronted the gas for the first time, Jim didn't believe him until he was stuck with Sissi himself inside of the Dormitory. The two were forced into a storage room when Ulrich tried to find them. All three of them nearly died of the gas, but were saved using return to the past. Liquid gas.png|Gas in its liquid state. Room with gas.png|Room filled with gas. Digital Sea Fluid Hyperfluid The Hyperfluid is a liquid found in Hubs scattered across the Digital Sea that lets the Lyoko Warriors reach other parts of the Network at a high speed using the Skid. It manifests itself as a pink whirlpool in a Hub. This whirlpool itself is a very fast data passage. The Hyperfluid was shown and used for the first time in "Replika" to reach the Forest Replika. In "Lost at Sea" it was shown that the Nav Skids can access the Hyperfluid as well. 608px-Retour 096-1--0.jpg Hyperfluid in evolution.jpg|Hyperfluid in Code Lyoko Evolution. Petrifying Fog In "Triple Trouble", X.A.N.A. attacked using one of its spectres to plunge into the ground and cause it to evaporate, creating a possessed, grayish-brown fog that seeked out to get Lyoko Warriors and petrify them, turning them into stone statues. In order to do so, it petrified many people at school and reached to the Factory. The first victim was Jim, who was warned by Herb when the fog appeared behind him, but he didn't believe him. One of Odd's clones was also a victim. It is unknown if the fog's victims unpetrified after Aelita deactivated the tower. Petr fog.png Fog in the city.png Category:Lists Category:Substances